


The Difference Between Tomorrow and Today

by Sunset_Shimmers



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Sun and Moon.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 02:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17174006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunset_Shimmers/pseuds/Sunset_Shimmers
Summary: "What's the difference between today and tomorrow," I asked leaning my head against his."I don't know. I don't care. As long as I get to spend every second with you." He answers."That's not an answer," I say annoyed."It's the only answer you'll get."





	The Difference Between Tomorrow and Today

                                                                                              💮🈴💮㊗️💮🈵💮㊙️💮🈲

Tsukishima meets his sun on a rainy day. The rain was pouring down onto Tsukishima when he was visiting his brother in Tokyo. He was just visiting for the weekend, but with his luck, he ended up going on the rainiest weekend in the history of weekends. And because he is an idiot he also volunteered to get food for his brother and roommate.

So here he was. An idiot rushing toward the store so he could get the groceries and get back to his brother's place as soon as possible. That was his plan anyway until he noticed a small coffee shop named Coffey Cat. Which was frankly ridiculous and adorable at the same time.

He ducks down under a flower show window to decide whether he should walk in. On one hand, Akiteru would get worried after he doesn't get back in 15. Tsukishima doesn't care. So he does what any good rebellious teenager does and walks in completely ignoring the fact his brother will freak out. He wants to feel bad, he does. But he can't find it in himself to regret it after he walks in and a cat promptly runs up to him.

"I'm coming. One second, please. One sec... ack." He hears coming from the back of the shop.

A second later the most adorable human being came running out from the door behind the counter. He was probably around half of Tsukishimas height with bright orange fluffy hair, that looked like the softest thing on earth.

" I'm fucked." was Tsukishima's first thought. " Is he a grade schooler." was his second.

                                                                                              💮🈴💮㊗️💮🈵💮㊙️💮🈲

 

Tsukishima left the coffee shop after 2 hours of talking with the adorable grade school looking barista.

After 2 hours he knows this. The adorable grade school looking barista is named Hinata Shouyou who is also not a grade schooler. Hinata love coffee, which is concerning considering Tsukishima isn't sure how someone so small can hold so much energy in them without coffee.

Tsukishima also knows that he wants to go back no matter how bad of an idea it probably is.

"I'm not going back." He decides when he is halfway home.

Later when he is approaching Akiterus apartment is when he realizes he left his backpack on one of the seats on the coffee shop.

He isn't sure if it was on purpose or not.

                                                                                             💮🈴💮㊗️💮🈵💮㊙️💮🈲

He comes back the next morning for his backpack. 

'Only for the backpack? Are you sure it isn't for something else.' a tiny voice sounding faint like Akiteru asks him. For some inexplicable reason, he doesn't tell the voice to fuck off. He thinks he might agree with it.

He looks inside the coffee shop and see's Hinata at the counter. His heart beats much to fast for someone who he just met.

He finds it exciting.

                                                                                             💮🈴💮㊗️💮🈵💮㊙️💮🈲

Tsukishima leaves the coffee shop again. This time with the promise to come back. What shocks him though is the fact that when he checks the time it says its 5:00 pm. He distinctively remembers arriving around 2:00 pm. 

It worries him. 

Looking back at his life. Which admittedly is not very long. But he clearly remembers from past experiences that losing time like this for a person you just met isn't normal. 

He's 2 blocks away from the shop when he promises himself that he won't come back again.

                                                                                             💮🈴💮㊗️💮🈵💮㊙️💮🈲

When he wakes up a day later he knows he's going to end up breaking his promise. With seeing no point in delaying the future, he got dressed and left destination clearly in mind.

                                                                                             💮🈴💮㊗️💮🈵💮㊙️💮🈲

Hinata is like the sun. He burns hotter than fire and shines like a star. He's the sun to Tsukishima's moon, the morning to his night. He wonders when the sun will burn out. And what will happen to the moon when it does.

He hopes he never has to find out.

                                                                                             💮🈴💮㊗️💮🈵💮㊙️💮🈲

His mother always used to ask "What's the difference between tomorrow and today."

He always used to answer in a childlike way. Things like how they'll be no tomorrow or that dinosaurs will rise from the dead.  
Now he knows the truth. Today holds the sun and tomorrow the moon. The difference depends on which one you choose.  
He knew he will always choose the sun. Even if it means hurting the moon in the process.

That's the answer i'll give.

                                                                                             💮🈴💮㊗️💮🈵💮㊙️💮🈲

"What's the difference between today and tomorrow," I asked leaning my head against his.

"I don't know. I don't care. As long as I get to spend every second with you." He answers.

"That's not an answer," I say annoyed.

"It's the only answer you'll get."

I guess some people disagree.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Fan-fiction I've ever wrote so sorry for any mistakes.


End file.
